XIGBAR: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


I will be trying to upload manuals for all of the Organization, and perhaps some for the non-members, so keep an eye out for them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Xigbar. Xiggy though, is now and forever property of his fanbase.

* * *

Well done! You are now the proud owner of your very own XIGBAR unit. Please read this manual carefully for proper instructions in care and handling of your model.

**Accessories**

XIGBAR units come equipped with:

1. Organization XIII standard outfit: boots, gloves, cloak (pants and shirt purchased separately)

2. Two laser arrow guns. Extra ammunition can be bought on our website after a proper background check.

3. Hair brush and pony tail holders in assorted colors (XIGBAR's prefer light purple or orchid, if available)

**Common personality settings **

Nonchalant/Humorous/Taunting (default mode)

Incredulously-amused

Lethal

The XIGBAR unit, once first removed from his box, will be set on the Nonchalant mode. This does not mean he is uncaring, but rather has not yet been affected by anything _to_ care. He will be in a joking mood at this time, and owners have often likened his speech to either cliché surfer-slang, or 1980's high school jargon.

XIGBAR units will enter the Incredulously-amused mode when they encounter a situation that surprises them and yet is entertaining. A common example is if he should walk in two other units having an intimate moment. The XIGBAR unit will also feign being amused by something when he feels he has been betrayed by someone, as a way to cover what could be hurt or rejection.

The Lethal mode is rarely activated, seeing as how the XIGBAR unit will use his arrow guns even when he's in the Humorous and Taunting modes. When the XIGBAR unit is in the lethal mode, he will no longer play around by on purposely missing his targets, but will develop perfect aiming. Rescue any other units in the area and take cover until he has run out of ammunition.

**Other compatible/incompatible units**

The XIGBAR unit is quite friendly for the most part and easily befriends nearly anyone he comes across. There are a few key units however that he is more likely to and not to form relations with though.

XEMNAS: XEMNAS units have entrusted the XIGBAR units to be their second in command. It is for that reason that the two will often converse with each other, although it is rare for any actual friendship to develop.

ZEXION: XIGBAR units seem to especially love teasing these units. The ZEXION units' quiet, tactical ways are a 360 to the loud, boisterous XIGBAR. These two are not exactly enemies, although interaction with a XIGBAR unit for a prolonged amount of time might upset a ZEXION unit.

SAIX: SAIX units, although number Seven in the Organization XIII line, are regarded as another close confidant of the XEMNAS units. This ranking means that the XIGBAR unit often comes in contact with him. Neither seems to have much of an opinion on the other, so information on this alliance is still being gathered.

DEMYX: Unfortunately for DEMYX units, they are often the object of interest for the playful XIGBAR. The DEMYX unit's unwillingness to fight makes it an exceptional moving target. Due to this, it is best to keep them away from each other.

LUXORD: A good friend of the XIGBAR unit. LUXORD units and XIGBAR units can be considered 'bar buddies', although it is severely not recommended to let the units have alcoholic beverages. Interaction with these two should be monitored closely.

MARLUXIA: XIGBAR units will claim that they inducted the MARLUXIA unit into the Organization. Their relationship with each other though seems to stop there.

XION: Seemingly on orders from the XEMNAS unit, the XIGBAR unit will make a habit of trailing after XION units and spying on them from time to time (rarely have we gotten reports of staring during inappropriate moments). At random times, the XIGBAR unit will become frustrated or angry with the XION unit, mentioning she strangely resembles the VENTUS unit. Try to keep your XIGBAR unit busy enough to where he does not become curious about the XION unit.

VENTUS: The VENTUS unit has only been released for a short amount of time and intellect is still being gathered on him and the reasons the XIGBAR unit might dislike him. Be sure to notice the difference between the VENTUS and ROXAS units, as they look very alike.

**Handling and care**

The XIGBAR unit is equipped with the ability to hang upside down from most surfaces and thus will do so often throughout the day. Should they fall, they are not fragile enough to be broken, although it would be wise to keep an eye on them to help ensure no harm comes to your unit.

Remember, the units are self-sufficient for the most part and require little care. However, it has been seen that the XIGBAR unit does like to have his hair brushed coupled with a back rub after a bath.

**Frequently asked questions**

Q: My XIGBAR attacks EVERYONE! What should I do?

A: If it happens inside your home with guests or other units, clear them out of the area until he runs out of arrows. The gun can only hold a max of 21 at any given time, so when he pauses to reload, tackle him and shut him off as a time out. Once rebooted, he should have calmed down by then.

Q: I know the XIGBAR unit likes to play around with the DEMYX unit, but now my DEMYX is traumatized and rarely leaves his room. How should I handle this?

A: Show your XIGBAR to other units who are more likely to fight back against him, as a challenge and a way for him to burn off his natural playfulness. As for the DEMYX unit, try to console him. There is a chance that he may be traumatized forever though.

Q: Why does the XIGBAR unit wear an eye patch? He won't let me see under it to find out.

A: The first XIGBAR unit put his own eye out with his weapon. Since all other models have been closely designed off of that one, all other models have been given an eye patch as well. It is a very integrated part of the XIGBAR and removing it isn't suggested.

Q: My XIGBAR unit says 'as if!' with everything. It's quite annoying actually. How can I teach him other words?  
A: Sadly for you, the 'as if' phrase is a staple of the XIGBAR models. There are ways to teach him other words, but since this is part of his system, there is no way to make him stop saying it. Other owners have come to find it quite comical and endearing.

- - -

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

I know a lot of you are probably wondering what the heck I was talking about with Xigbar seeing Xion as Ventus. Yeah, that got me at first as well. I'm not sure why it's Xion and not Roxas, who's his splitting image just about, but in 358/2 Days, Xigbar does kind of spazz out during a mission with her, saying that she reminded him of Ven. Wikipedia even says that Xemnas sees it. I guess all of you with PSP's will find out more when you get Birth By Sleep. Lucky suckers, xD!

Anywho, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
